DF's Halloween&Samhain Vampire Contest!
by xxdarknessxfallsxx
Summary: Write something for the Halloween season, win something nice! THIS CONTEST IS NOW CLOSED. Winners are within!
1. Rules

**xxdarknessxfallsxx's Halloween/Samhain Vampire Contest!**

Yes, Halloween _and_ Samhain, (Just for my pagan friends out there. You know who you are! -kisses- Much love for all religious celebrations, everyone).

**This contest was inspired by Dr. Shibui's story, "**_**I, Dracula**_**" in the M section.** That person wrote their story for the tradition of Halloween, I said, "Finally!" And here I thought the Halloween tradition of dressing up, carving mercilessly into pumpkins, trick-or-treating and pranking was lost!

Prompt: Write a story, including at least one vampire, that is October 31st related.

Requirements:

1) Your story must include at least one vampire.  
This vampire may be original (made up purely from your mind) or fictional (from a book or another fanfiction story). _This includes the Twilight saga characters!_ If the character is not yours, please please please give credit to the correct author; disclaimer stuff.  
2) The story must be related to the idea/ritual/celebration/tradition of October 31st.  
Meaning, if your story is about some vampire flying down to South Padre and enjoying a nice summer vacation, this is _not_ the contest for you! If your story has _anything_ to do with Halloween/Samhain/October, then you're in.  
The exception: If your story does not take place on or around Halloween, but is _Autumn_ related, I will accept that into the contest.  
3) Make the entry as long as you wish, multi-chaptered or a oneshot, but no shorter than 600 words. (Which is nothing). I don't care for the rating of the story either, I read them all. (M is where the gore is, though). Don't care about genre either.  
Warning: If your story is multi-chaptered and isn't finished before the deadline of this contest, only the chapters you've written will be included into the judging.

4) For the love of God, run a spell check through your entries before you post them on fanfiction.  
Looking over your story for errors is part of the _site rules_, not mine.

_Besides the above requirements, feel free to have no limits besides those! If you want, include Frankenstein and Werewolves and Hollywood Witches and Buffy the Vampire Slayer; whoever and whatever you want since all of those things deal with the tradition of Halloween! (As long as you have a vampire and there's a jack-o-lantern in the window of his home, you can write anything you so please.) Don't feel limited to only vampires, but please include one._

What will get you disqualified:

1) Stealing someone else's work. (I take thievery _very_ seriously, people).  
2) Harassing me or any other author during this contest. (Contact me if this does happen and I will take care it; preferably with a lawsuit and my favorite lawyer. -kisses him-)

To enter this contest: Please post your entries in the appropriate story category, include my contest in the description, and then **review here or message me to let me know you want to enter**.

_I know I posted this in the vampire section, but the prompt reaches to any movie/book/tv show/comic that has vampires. Go all out!_

The Deadline: Has variable to change. Right now, I set the deadline at the next full moon, which by my Witches' Calendar is on** November 14****th**. (and the moon is called the _Blood Moon_ on that day. How appropriate, eh?)  
All entries will be cut off on the deadline date. (if you have a conflict, like your computer exploded and you have to use the public one at the library, please let me know and I may be gracious).  
**Depending on the number of entries, there may be a second or third round.  
**If there is enough entries for a second or third round, there will be another deadline, and you may submit a new story if you want _or_ simply use the one you did for the previous rounds. (If you want to submit something new, this includes new chapters to the story you wrote for round one).  
More details of round two and three will be added_ if_ we get there.  
If not, I'll crown the winner as soon as I read all of the entries entered!  
_Judging will be based on quality of the work; then my enjoyment of the piece, or the density of the impression left on me (if the story was written to convey a message). No super strict guidelines for me, so** do not** write to impress the judge._

The Prize: I haven't really decided yet. (Besides the large amount of self esteem you'll receive by winning my contest), it'll probably end up being_ me,_ as your writing slave, forced to write something super erotic or violent. Or both. How about this: I'll write _anything_ of your choice. No limits. (I'm going to regret saying that, aren't I?) If you have something else in mind, let me know.

Final note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ENTER MY CONTEST. -grovels- You all want to write something for this, I know you do... -puppy eyes- Or, should I say... "Ves, Enther Vis Conthesssss!" -Frightening Dracula billowy cape action- Maybe a little bribery... -sets out a bowl of candy corn-

Any questions, Message me please.

For now, just have fun!

Happy Halloween and Samhain everybody!


	2. Entry 1

Entry #1

Written by: _Ashlyn Valentine_

Title: **The legend of, Aleksandr Vladmir**

Rated: T

Link:

.net/s/4619269/1/The_legend_of_Aleksandr_Vladmir

Thank you for entering! (Can't wait to read those other chapters).


	3. Entry 2

Entry #2

Written by: _twilighter256_

Title: **Halloween's Darkest**

Rated: M

Link:

.net/s/4617326/1/Halloweens_Darkest

Thank you for entering!


	4. Entry 3

Entry #3

Written by: _Ashleigh-Nicole_

Title: **Verona's Halloween**

Rated: M

Link:

.net/s/4626174/1/Veronas_Halloween

Thank you for entering!  
Happy Early Halloween!


	5. Entry 4

Entry #4

Written by: _MercedesRavenAngelous_

Title: **The Turning**

Rated: M

Link:

.net/s/4655648/1/The_Turning

Thanks you _so_ much for entering!


	6. Prizes

**This contest is now closed! (Technically)**

I am waiting one day, 24 hours, for late entries. _Please,_ if you wanted to enter and didn't have time to get your entry up on Friday, publish it now and message me without another moment to waste! If your entry is up on the site but is not added here, either because you forgot to message me or I missed it, message me right away or it will not be included in the judging!

There will only be a first and second place prize since there were so few entries, and there will be no later rounds. Prizes are as followed:

First Place: Has a choice of prize: Writing commission or art commision. You may win _me_, as your writing slave. You may request any category, any rating, any genre, any length, anything at all. This includes more fanfiction written about my own stories. This includes lemons. **OR**, you may request an art commission. Meaning I will draw a character(s) of your choice. Whether they be your personal characters or perhaps some of mine. Just give me a description of what you want, who you want, and I'll be forced to draw you anything you so please. (If you want a sample of what I can do, visit my deviantart. Link on bio).

Second Place: Will only receive a one-shot (one chapter story) of anything you choose.

The judging will commence tomorrow, on the holy day of the week known as Sunday, and the winner will be announced here. Unlike other contests, there will be no voting on favorite entries. I will judge them myself.

**_Thank you to all who entered!_ I really appreciate it! **


	7. Winners

**I will announce the winners of xxdarknessxfallsxx's Halloween/Samhain Vampire Contest!**

Before we get there, I just want to thank everyone again for entering. You all make me so happy and I'm so proud to see people writing such great stuff. The judging was actually really really difficult! First place has a choice of a story or a drawing.

-First Place goes to... Entry 2! **Twilighter256**'s _Halloween's Darkest_!

I couldn't decide between two for the second place, but I was forced to make one tough decision and that person will win a one shot of choice.

-Second Place goes to... Entry 4! **MercedesRavenAngelous**'s_ The Turning!_

If you're reading this, go to my profile and vote on my poll. I want to know if I should host another contest later on. Now that's it over, -sigh of relief-, I highly promote you all to enter more contests and continue writing as often as you can! Go read and review fanfiction, too! Thanks again!

**And this concludes the judging of the contest.** Happy Holidays!


End file.
